The present invention relates in general to wildlife and nature instruction and demonstration and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for simulating animal tracks in a natural setting with structure that is relatively easy and economical to fabricate and use.
It is an important object of the invention to provide improved techniques and apparatus for learning about animal activities and behavior.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with relatively inexpensive structure easily usable in a natural setting.